blackhazefandomcom-20200223-history
Kielnode Chrishi
Also known to Rood as "Master," Kielnode Chrishi - formor name unkown - is the chairman of Opion. He was a former member of the 4th Tower as a leading member of The Ceremony. He is Rood Chrishi's older biological brother and guardian. His awakened name is Dante Oros - and he specializes in shape shifting. Kielnode has shoulder-length sandy blond hair which he ties into a pony tail and has lavender - blue eyes. He wears a long jacket paired with blue pants. In some lights, his eyes appear darker and his hair leans more towards a shade of grey. His appearance is often unkempt, but not unprofessionally so. His hair is his main point of disarray. He sports a worry-wart personality which is portrayed when he lets Rood take easier missions in order to avoid the magicians who might be after him, especially The Association's Shicmuon.Black Haze: Chapter 2 As stated, he cares for Rood like a father and wants him to have a fun, normal life in school.Black Haze: Chapter 10 He goes out of his way to protect Rood without him realizing it. Fun and immature, he easily gets on Rood's nerves. Exaggerated or not, Kielnode reacts over the top and dramatically to any insults real or perceived coming from Rood, but when serious doesn't let much faze him. He is protective of Rood, but seemingly plays it off with his relaxed and immature attitude. Kielnode's given name is unknown as he changed it after leaving for the tower. The man now known as Kielnode Chrishi was the illegitimate child of a rich nobleman - who sired him after a one night stand with his mother when he was a married man. Presumably, he shared his father's last name although he could have used his mother's - Sentia - as a bastard child. The rich noble household of Kielnode's biological father "took in" Kielnode and his mother, although Kielnode's stepmother and half siblings treated him and his mother terribly - calling him maggot and physically harming him. When Kielnode was 5 years old, his stepmother thew him out a window, telling him that he should die, "the filthy maggot." Kielnode was hit one day by a planter that was dropped on him by his half siblings, and was cared for by a visiting magician of the tower. It was then that Kielnode learned that he was gifted in magic - as he was naturally taking in the mana in the air as if it was his own. The magician stated that if Kielnode was to get a proper education - he would become a powerful magician. It was around that time that Kielnode found out that his mother was pregnant - presumably with the child of another man. His mother shut herself up in her room and Kielnode continued to take abuse from his "family." Eventually - Kielnode was sick of it. Despite knowing that his younger sibling would be born soon, at 16 years old Kielnode cut all ties with his father's family. He left home to join the tower. There he earned the title "Danteros" and presumably awakened - earning the awakened name of "Dante Oros." He was the person who saved Rood and then goes on to raise him.Black Haze: Chapter 0 Eight years ago, he was involved in the efforts to capture a Demon King and was the one who conducted the successful ritual.Black Haze: Chapter 66 He killed the other magicians involved when it turns out Rood was the victim and product of the ritual. Rood Chrishi Rood always finds Master's actions irritating, for example, the posters he made in chapter 2. However, Master's actions usually involve a way to hide Blow from magicians who are out to get him. Ren Ren acts as his secretary and often stops him from cornering Rood whenever his antics go too far. Shape Shifting: He has the ability to change his appearance. This was demonstrated when he infiltrated Helios and transformed into Dio as a cover. He is quite adept at his shape shifting - as far as to be able to switch places with Blow multiple times throughout various fights - and to shift into a demon during his time captive at the tower. Crystal Ball: He uses a crystal ball as a communication device. Rood also keeps one of these crystals, enabling the two to communicate. Teleportation Scroll: Just like Ms Ren, Master is able to use teleportation scrolls. *(To Rood Chrishi) "No! Never! I've raised and loved you for so long! How could you do this to me?!"Black Haze: Chapter 10 *(To Rood Chrishi) "Don't you get it?! Even if I have to resort to this… My feeling of wanting to send you to school! This feeling is deeper than the ocean floor!"Black Haze: Chapter 10 Category:Opion Category:Males Category:Magicians